


Sweet Rides (EN)

by lo_ki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Gen, John Winchester Being an Asshole, POV Bobby Singer, Parental Bobby Singer, Uncle Bobby Singer, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki
Summary: [Suptober Day 10] - [Bobby's POV]John Winchester leaves his sons to Bobby's house. The grumpy hunter has to take care of the young Sam and Dean Winchesters again.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Suptober 2020 (EN)





	Sweet Rides (EN)

“What am I supposed to do? They’re your kids, John.” I said.

“Bobby… Dean is 10 and Sammy’s 6. I can’t let them go with me on this case.”

“That’s why I’m saying they are your kids. They are more important than this case! Come on, let me go there instead of you. Stay at my place with the boys.”

“No. Maybe it’s a lead to the son of a bitch who killed Mary. That’s MY case.”

I raised my hands and shook my head in disapproval. John looked at me with dead eyes. What the hell was wrong with him? I wanted to tell him so many things. About how it was wrong to leave his sons alone while he was off hunting like a desperate man. I met his boys in February 1989. And now this was the fifth time I saw them and 1989 wasn’t even finished. I began to understand that John was turning me into a nanny or something like that. This was wrong. I like the boys but John is the father for God’s sake. I was about to tell something and I felt Dean’s little hands gripping my pants and looking at his father while standing behind me.

“Where are you going, Dad?”

“I have to go to work, Dean. You stay with Bobby and you take care of Sammy, understand?”

“Yes, Sir…”

John looked at me and nodded. I was still shaking my head in disapproval, my angry gaze stabbing John’s empty shell. Idjit. Such an Idjit. He left without words and didn’t even turn around when Dean called him one last time. I saw the little boy’s sad face and closed the door. I was about to say something but I heard a big noise in the kitchen as if something very fragile had fallen. Dean’s eyes widened and he ran into the room.

“SAMMY!”

I followed Dean and saw shard of glasses which belonged to an old bottle of vodka. Sam was standing next to it, his face full of fear. Dean rushed into his brother and checked on him.

“You’re okay, Sammy? Are you hurt somewhere?”

“Mh-no…” Sam said, tears beginning to fill his eyes. “I just wanted to drink water…”

“That’s not water, Sam. That’s alcohol. You can’t drink that, it’s forbidden, okay?”

“I’m thirsty… Where is daddy…? I want to go home…”

The poor kid was about to cry but Dean hugged him and dried his little brother’s tears.

“Sammy, look at me… Look at me.” Dean said softly. “Dad is working. So, we have to stay at Bobby’s. I know it’s a weird place without any toys but we will find games to play, alright?”

I rolled my eyes when Dean mentioned how weird my place was. Well, it was obviously weird because it wasn’t meant for kids. I sighed and told the boys to go to the living room while I was cleaning what remained of the poor bottle of vodka. I had to find something to keep the boys’ poor minds busy. I looked at the pile of mails and flyers and saw that a gathering of old cars – with activities such as car rodeos or rallies – was taking place in Sioux Falls today. What a lucky dude I was. I took the paper and went to the living room. I crouched in front of Sam and Dean.

“Look boys, I know there is nothing to do here but… What about going there?” I asked while giving Dean the paper. “It’s a gathering of old cars and there are a lot of things to do there.”

“But Dad said we had to stay here…” Dean said while pouting.

“Well, John’s not here so I am technically in charge of you boys. I am the one who can decide.”

Dean seemed to hesitate. He kept looking at the paper before looking at Sam.

“Do you want to see old and sweet rides, Sammy?”

“Like the one daddy has?”

“Yes, even older!”

“I would love to.” Sam said with a big smile.

Sam gave me a beautiful smile and I admit I couldn’t resist to this angelic face. Damn, John, you should see your boys right now.

* * *

The sun was up in the sky and Sam and Dean were over excited. “Look, Sammy” Dean was repeating to his brother, showing him all the cars. I had a beer in my hand and I put mini sandwiches and a bottle of water in a bag for the boys. They were running everywhere like little fireballs and it was hard to keep an eye on them. But I managed to do my best unlike John. I like him, but he is irresponsible with his children.

Sam and Dean were looking at old cars. I even told them that my first car was this old Studebaker lark from 1960 but mine was greener. Dean was beginning to be an expert in cars, like his father, and Sam was paying attention to each word Dean was saying, without really understanding but seeing his old brother that enthusiastic made little Sammy happy. After a moment I called them to come watch the car rodeo. When they arrived on the platform, I gave them the sandwiches and the water and they sat quietly, Sam swinging his legs happily. It was like they never went to these kinds of events and at this thought, I was a bit sad. Poor kids. They deserve a normal life. During the car rodeo, Dean was shouting like a cowboy or something, whereas Sam was snuggling a bit against me.

“Are they hurt? The people inside the cars?” He said with a bit shaky voice.

“Don’t worry, Kid. That’s their job, it’s a show.” I said, reassuring him. “You don’t like it?”

“Not really but Dean is very happy so that is making me happy too.”

I smiled a little bit. Those brothers were very close. Dean was everything to Sam and that pinched my heart a bit.

“Okay, let’s say that car rodeo is Dean’s entertainment. What do you want after this? For your entertainment?”

Sam pouted while thinking.

“Fireworks…?”

“Mh, I think the fireworks are later after this show. But we will stay to see them.”

“Thanks Uncle Bobby.” Sam said with a smile.

I raised my eyebrows at the nickname. I swear, those kids were making my grumpy ass very soft. Sam stayed close to me the entire show, eating his sandwich. At the end of the rodeo, we went for a walk, in order to stretch our legs. We wandered around the cars until we found a good spot to see the fireworks. It was already getting late and Sammy was being impatient. After an hour, the first firework exploded in the sky. Sam’s eyes were shining and he was captivated by the colors. During this moment, Dean came closer to me and held my hand. I lowered my eyes and looked at him, a bit surprised by his movement. He looked at me too, smiling.

“Thank you, Bobby. That was a beautiful day…”

“You’re welcome Kid. I know my place can be boring for two children, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. I understand that you are not supposed to keep us. But it’s nice to do it anyway.”

My face saddened a bit.

“I will buy some stuff for you boys just in case you are staying again.”

“I really want that…”

“Want… the stuff?” I said arching an eyebrow.

“No… I really want to go to your house again with Sammy. To go to see sweet rides, going to a restaurant, walking around Sioux Falls or just playing hide-and-seek in the scrap yard. If you don’t mind, of course.”

“I really don’t mind, Dean.”

“But… You seemed to hate that when Dad told you to keep an eye on us.” Dean said looking at me.

I sighed. Damn, this kid is a good observer for a ten-year-old boy.

“Yes, well… John is your father. He is supposed to take care of you. Not me… But… I won’t leave you and your brother alone. So, I’ll do your father’s ‘job’.”

“… You are a great father… Uncle… Whatever…”

No words would come out. I looked at Dean and tightened my hand around his. He is such a good kid. He and his brother. Such good kids. I looked at Sam and then the fireworks, enjoying this moment with my two little boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty proud of this one, I admit... I really love Bobby, he is my favorite character with Castiel. Hope you liked it. ♥


End file.
